escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Canada in the Retro WWW Song Contest
|National selection event = Internal selection |ESC apps = 21 |ESC first = |ESC last = |ESC best = 1st: , , |ESC worst = 20th: }} Canada has participated in the Retro WWW Song Contest twenty times, debuting in the and participating onwards until being relegated from competing in the and . The country has won the contest three times, for the first time in the and ten editions later in the ; both times the victory was brought by Avril Lavigne. Bryan Adams achieved the country's third victory in the , beating Lavigne's previous high score. History Prior participation Retro WWWSC 24 debut Contestants ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place Charting By province Bold signifies a victory, whilst italics signify a runner-up. Chance of top 5 by province Format of selecting entries * Hits (#24-25, 28, 30, 33, 35-36, 38, 40; 9 editions) ** Hits have been used the most editions given the high results they achieve. However, they were temporarily scrapped after #40 to give more chances for not so popular songs. * Unpopular songs (#26, 31, 39, 45; 4 editions) ** Unpopular songs haven't been used so much, but are sent for the discovery of not-so-known songs. * songs (#27, 29, 46; 3 editions) ** Idol songs were sent for an failed attempt for a revival, but were scrapped due to low results. They were revived in #46, though this time to give it another try. Eva Avila also represented Canada with a post-show single. Canada placed 17th in #46, and it was therefore announced that the format would be permanently discontinued. * Low-charted songs (#34, 41-44; 4 editions) ** Songs which have had limited charting were first sent in #34, but scrapped until being used for 3 consecutive editions from #41 to #44. Awards and nominations Hostings Commentators and spokespersons broadcasted the Retro WWW Song Contest from the 23rd contest up until the 31st and averaged 1.95 million viewers during its broadcasts. After Canada was relegated from the 32nd, and a continued decrease in ratings, CTV announced that the broadcast would move to . However, the broadcaster stated that in the event of a victory, the broadcast would return to the main CTV channel. CTV Two negotiated with Céline Dion in hopes for her return, which was success. Despite Dion's participation, the broadcast only managed to score 1.76 million viewers, 1.20 million less than Dion's participation in the second edition. As a result, a big search was made for Canada's tenth participation, which ended in Canadian pop-rock singer Amanda Marshall representing the nation. Previous winner Avril Lavigne was also appointed as the voting spokesperson, showing the broadcaster's dedication. The contest saw a decrease of viewers with 1.62 million viewers watching the contest. Once again, the contest saw a decrease for the eleventh edition with only 1.49 million viewers tuning in. CTV Two announced that for the 12th participation, a "dance hit" would represent the nation. The 37th contest saw Canada achieve second place, the nation's highest placing in nine editions. This is also resulted in a 2.26 million viewership; the highest in six editions. However, CTV stated that reaching two million viewers could just be an one-edition special, and that "if this number were to surpassed in the following edition, the contest would return to CTV." It was shortly announced that Lara Fabian would join Rick Mercer to commentate the 37th edition, a move which was considered a guarantee for a CTV-switch. Hours later, it was also confirmed that both Mercer and Fabian would present the Canadian points as the spokespeople. With famous Canadian singer-songwriter Shania Twain representing the nation, the buzz was reported to be "the highest" since Céline Dion representing Canada in its 24 debut. Due to the buzz, CTV announced that both CTV and CTV Two would broadcast the contest simultaneously, and that should the ratings pass the 2.26 million mark, the contest would permanently return to CTV. These plans were subsequently cancelled when Canada was relegated from the 37th edition, due to not announcing Twain's entry in time. CTV later stated that the contest would remain in CTV Two as evident by the poor ratings caused by the Canadian withdrawal. Due to the controversy, Canada had automatically secured its spot for the next edition, though CBC stated that Twain would no longer be representing the country. It was soon announced that the only Canadian winner Avril Lavigne would represent the country being the tenth anniversary. Her song was then revealed as her not-so-charting pop-rock ballad "Keep Holding On". Once again commentated by Rick Mercer, Amy Sky will return to the contest as a spokesperson. Canadian commentator from 27 onwards (at the time having commentated 12 contests) announced that he would depart from the show after the 50th edition (which would probably be his 22nd). He added, "Since I started commentated on this wonderful contest I had a goal to make it more known here, and I think I have done this. Doing this every month however is some work and I cannot stay forever, so I believe it would be best for me to give someone else the chance. Don't worry now though, I will still commentate ten more contests before I go, we can promise a great 50th anniversary show to depart me where I will reveal my successor on live television." Following #40, Canada only reached the top 10 once in 5 occasions, also placing worst score since #35, 10th place. This is compared to editions 36 to 40, where Canada won twice and always placed in the top 5. Commentator Mercer stated that he "hoped Canada would win once more before his leave after #50; also a first win for an Awards Edition." As of then, Canada had only one entry registered in the Awards Edition (although a Third Places debut), with just 4 left in the decade; typically, 3 entries would be nominated. Mercer also confirmed that the one (pending) nomination had secured his final (regular) commentator gig for Retro at the Awards Edition. See also *Canada in the WWW Song Contest